


I love you Clarissa....

by akki_the_immortal



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Angst, F/F, FYI I'm bad at tagging, Last Kiss, Pain, Sophie and Clarissa crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akki_the_immortal/pseuds/akki_the_immortal
Relationships: Clarissa Dovey/Leonora Lesso, Leonora Lesso & Sophie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	I love you Clarissa....

Time seemed to slow down when the world was on fire.

All Clarissa could register was the sound of her feet hitting the blood-soaked ground.

All she could see was the blurred form of Lady Lesso ahead.

All she could smell was the scent of war around her.

Her mind was reeling.

She hadn't wanted to kill Aric.

But he was going to kill her friend.

No- not her friend.

Her _love._

Her fire.

Clarissa's hands curled into fists as she willed herself to run faster.

She didn't regret it for a second.

Time seemed to speed up as she got a hold on her mind.

She burst into the clearing, nearly running smack into Lesso.

Time was slowing down again.

Clarissa reached for Lesso's hand, fingers twining together as they watched the ring arc through the air, hitting the ground with a soft thud.

Sophie looked dead into Rafal's eyes as she brought Excalibur down.

Time slowed down even further as Rafal's death spell shot towards his queen.

But it never hit her.

It passed right through Sophie.

Right through Sophie....

And into Lady Lesso.

* * *

_"Honestly Bilious, I thought you'd be_ happy _to have a new Dean," Lady Lesso purred, eyes flashing. "And yet... it seems like you aren't?"_

_"When I said that Dean Yataro should be replaced, I meant by_ me _. Not you." He growled. "We're now stuck with a witch. And not just a witch. The Witch of the Woods."_

_He paused, waiting to get a reaction. But she just smirked._

_"Well Bilious I'm afraid that I am your Dean now, whether you like it or not. So how about you just do as your told."_

_If Manley could breathe fire, he would have smoke pouring out of his ears. "I will_ not _! And stop calling me Bilious!" He roared._

_Quite frankly, Clarissa didn't want her here either, and judging by the looks of the Good faculty, neither did they. However it was only Manley on the Never's side who wanted her gone. Sheeba and Castor looked positively excited. Surely they were remembering the talent of the young witch, who had humiliated Good time and time again in her four years at the school._

_Lady Lesso skirted around her desk, lethal eyes glittering as she looked at Manley. "Well," she hissed. "I am your Dean, which makes me your superior. And I can call you what ever I'd like. So unless you'd like to be humiliated in front of the school..." She leaned back in her chair, a malicious smirk on her face. "I suggest you get going."_

_Her eyes flicked to the rest of the staff, searching for any sign of the same anger. "I have some organizing to do, so, if you don't mind..." She tilted her chin towards the door before casting her eyes down to the papers in front of her, all but kicking them out._

_The faculty seemed to get the message and left, whispering to one another about Evil's new Dean. Only Manley and Clarissa herself stayed._

_"I'm assuming there's a reason you're both still here." She purred, not even bothering to look up from the mess at her desk. "Unless you both just enjoy the view." She smirked as Clarissa's face went red, leaning back in her chair to study her._

_Manley was having none of it._

_"I don't believe that the School Master chose you over_ me _!" he snapped._

_She let out a long drawn sigh, clearly already tired of the argument. "I already showed you the papers Bilious. I don't know what more confirmation you need."_

_He set his jaw, and Clarissa had a sinking feeling that he was about to do something regrettable._

_She certainly didn't expect him to shoot a_ death spell _at her._

_Clarissa lunged fowards to pull him back but he had already fired the shot._

_But nothing happen._

_The inky black threads dissipated as they hit Lady Lesso, but the books behind her dropped of the shelf, their pages black as night._

_She smirked as if she hadn't just survived a non-survivable spell. "Murder, Manley? Didn't think you had the guts." she spat. "But then again, you have been full of surprises lately."_

_He wasn't even paying attention, jaw nearly on the floor. He opened his mouth and closed it again, backing out of the room in fear, slamming the door behind him._

_The witch smiled and returned to her work._

_"How the_ hell _did you do that?"_

_Lesso rolled her eyes. "So you_ do _speak. I was beginning to think you'd gone mute in the 10 years I've been away."_

_Clarissa glared at her. "Answer me."_

_Lesso smirked, nearly making Clarissa vault the desk to scratch the smile off her face. "I will, darling. You see, I invented a spell that's particularly handy when people are trying to kill me. It lets the attacker's spell pass through my body, unharmed."_

_Clarissa raised an eyebrow. "That's supposed to be impossible."_

_The witch let out a cold laugh, raising her lethal violet eyes to Clarissa's soft brown ones. She leaned forwards, crouching like a panther._

_"Black magic, darling."_

_Clarissa left before she could utter another word._

* * *

Clarissa ripped her mind from the memory as she watched Lesso stumble back, clutching at her chest.

She watched her love fall to the ground, long black hair billowing out, hand outstretched reaching for the Good Dean.

The sound that came from her throat was almost inhuman.

Clarissa dropped beside Lady Lesso, tears blurring her vision as she cradled her head.

"Clarissa-" She choked, voice thick with pain. She let out a small laugh. "You- you remember that spell don't you? All those years ago-"

Her voice cut off by choked coughs, each one straining Clarissa's heart.

"There must be something- a spell- don't shake your head Lesso- there _must_ be- anything that can stop this- anything at all- I can't lose you-"

Lady Lesso shook her head. "Clarissa-"

"No!" Dovey screamed. "No there _is_ a way- there must be- if we just-"

"Clarissa- look at me."

She shook her head, thick tears pouring down her face. "No- please- I can't lose you-"

"Clarissa."

Lady Lesso reached up, gently turning her head with a cold hand. Clarissa leaned into the touch, covering her hand with her own. "Lesso _please_ -"

"Clarissa, I'm going to die." She gently brushed her thumb over her cheek. "You know I will. But I-" Her voice cut off by another round of coughs.

"No- you _can't- I won't let you-_ " Dovey's voice was strangled, barely intelligible.

Sophie was here now, collapsing beside her Dean, tears already flowing. The young witch let out a choked sob, gently stroking Lady Lesso's cheek. "I'm so sorry Lady Lesso. You were right-" She took a deep breath. "You were right about everything. I'm so, so sorry. Please don't go-"

Lady Lesso smiled, despite everything. "I'm proud of you Sophie. Never forget that."

More tears slipped down her face. "This is all my fault-"

"No." Lesso hissed. "Never that. You're my child. As much as my own son. You are loved Sophie-"

"Lesso please- I can't let you go." Clarissa begged. "I can't live without you. I _can't_ -"

"You will."

Her tone was firm.

No nonsense.

The same as it had always been.

And it made Clarissa want to die.

The Good Dean looked down, salty tears leaving tracks on her skin. Lady Lesso's eyes were clouded with pain, but they were still open.

Hanging on by a thread.

"Lady Lesso-"

"Leonora."

Lady Lesso smiled. "That's my name."

" _P_ _lease_ -" She begged again. "Please don't go-"

"I love you Clarissa"

Clarissa Dovey bent down, gently placing a last kiss on her true love's lips, tasting her own tears on her skin.

"I love you too Leonora."

Lady Lesso's eyes drifted shut.

They never opened again.


End file.
